Flightless Birbs
Flightless birds make me happy. They are always very kawaii and cute. Take the Kiwi for instance, they are very cute birds and are so much better than the fruit. They are also very inspiring, they don’t need fancy wings or anything, they don’t try to fly up to their dreams because they know that their dreams are anywhere they want them to be. They can also be very deadly and fierce like the Cassowary. Who could forget the Ostrich, magnificent! They eat lions! Okay, maybe they don’t eat lions but who cares, they stick their heads in the ground which is cool. Then we have the amazing Emu. They are very cute babies but are also very fierce. Plus they’re tough. Australia once declared war on them and the Emus won! There is also the Dwarf Cassowary, a perfect mix of fierce birb rage and elite kawaii mini birb. There is also the Rhea which is like an ostrich but in South America, Cool! Maccarina chaccaron dame tu cosita despacito to you too amigo! The Auckland Teal likes to chill on Disappointment Island, don’t worry he’s not disappointed in you. Not to mention the amazing Campbell Teal, which is tiny, so it instantly qualifies as very stupendously adorable. Just take a look at the Falkland Steamer Duck! I mean it’s just so cute I need to show a photo to further prove my point. The Fuegian Steamer Duck likes to Chill in Chile! It cannot fly either so all it do all day is just Waddle, Waddle, Waddle. The Chubut Steamer Duck of Argentina is so bien but sadly. Oil spills tend to happen in the territory of Mr.Chubut the Steamer Duck so he has Oil running through his veins just don’t tell America. Lake Junin is where she lives, the Junin Grebe is very kawaii and lives in the highlands of Peru wearing her Poncho. She is at threat because her population is only 250 (she doesn’t know that because she’s a Grebe she can’t read weirdo). The Titicaca Grebe is also a South American Flightless Grebe, but she lives in Bolivia and may or may not be addicted to Cocaine. Up in Ecuador the Flightless Cormorant exists. Where it dives it’s a submarine! ' ' I almost forgot the adorable Kakapo a flightless PARROT! There is only 125 of them in the whole world! To put that in perspective there is usually over 200 students in a small elementary. But they are so cute! Don’t let Kakapo down! Now let’s finish talking about Rails. The Calayan Rail live in the Philippines. That is sad because that is so far away. There is also the Invisible Rail (don’t worry, it’s not invisible you can see it) but they are rare. The Gough Moorhen is similar to the common moorhen (but shut up it’s the Gough Moorhen). The Guam Rail, is a rather small rail that lived on Guam, but it is now only bred in captivity. I would like to see a Guam Rail dance. There is so much rails that I will just skip to the Weka Weka. Weka Weka Weka Weka. They are in New Zealand. They are so fluffy. Category:New pages that didn't have categories for the shortest time